Benutzer Diskussion:EbrithilBowser
Hi, Monster- Wiki freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Drache. Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! -- Matoro20 (Diskussion) 11:55, 4. Jan. 2010 [[Benutzer:Matoro20|''WHAT]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Matoro20|I'VE]] [[w:c:de.costummonster|DONE]] 14:18, 4. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Hör auf, von deiner Religion zu schreiben. Das hat hier nichts zu suchen. Das ist ein WIki über Monster und Fabelwesen. Ich verwarne dich hiermit. Wenn du die Inhalte deiner Benutzerseite wiederherstellst, oder die gelöschte Seite Euli neu anlegst, dann sperre ich dich. [[Benutzer:Matoro20|WHAT]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Matoro20|I'VE]] [[w:c:de.costummonster|DONE]] 17:16, 5. Jan. 2010 (UTC) OK, aber du weißt nicht was du verpasst. Muahaha Alde 14:32, 6. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Werde in Zukunft keine Artikel mehr über real existierende Monster schreiben. Alde 14:32, 6. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Darum geht es nicht. Nur diese Wikis sind aus gutem Grund "ohne Religion". So können wir Streits wegen verschiedenen Religionen verhindern [[Benutzer:Matoro20|WHAT]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Matoro20|I'VE]] [[w:c:de.costummonster|DONE]] 16:35, 6. Jan. 2010 (UTC) OK, ich will ja keinen Streit, nur Weisheit. Und eben Jünger. Wenns dir nicht passt, werde ich nix mehr darüber schreiben, aber du solltest dir eulibel.de.tl trotzdem ansehn. Ich kümmere mich nämlich auch um den Schutz vom Aussterben bedrohter Monster. Alde 18:12, 6. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ''Faszinierend. Aber es ist schön zu sehen, dass es hier noch aktive User gibt. [[Benutzer:Matoro20|''WHAT]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Matoro20|I'VE]] [[w:c:de.costummonster|DONE]] ''(Admin) 14:32, 7. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Fanfiction Monster Wiki Ich hab im Fanfiction monster Wiki ne Geschichte über Eulis reingestellt, die hatten keine Probleme damit. Das mag auch daran liegen, dass FFMW ein FanfictionWIki ist. Aber ich stelle deine Euli-Seite widerher, da die Dinger ja mythologische Wesen sind. Ich bin übrigens auch Matoro20. Ich hab hier nur ne andere Signatur. [[Benutzer:Matoro20|''WHAT]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Matoro20|I'VE]] [[w:c:de.costummonster|DONE]] ''(Admin) 18:41, 7. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Danke. Und gut zu wissen dass du Matoro bist. Alde 18:54, 7. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Jau. Ich gestalte mir halt in jedem WIki meine Unterschrift nach Wunsch. Dafür muss ich aber auch in jedem dieser Wikis eine Vorlage haben, die ich dann bearbeite. Wenn du willst, kann ich dir sagen, wie das geht. [[Benutzer:Matoro20|''WHAT]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Matoro20|I'VE]] [[w:c:de.costummonster|DONE]] ''(Admin) 13:48, 8. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Wie geht das im Fanfiction ? Alde 13:51, 8. Jan. 2010 (UTC) DU musst dafür in jedem WIki, in dem du aktiv bist, die folgende Vorlage erstellen: Vorlage:EbrithilBowser/Signatur erstellen. Da trägst du dann die Unterschrift ein, die du gerne hättest. Damit hast du in jedem Wiki die möglichkeit, deine Unterschrift individuell passend zum Wiki zu gestalten. Dann trägst du bei den EInstellungen ein: . Dann klickst du unterhalb des Unterschriftenfeldes in den Einstellungen auf das Feld Signatur ohne Verlinkung zur Benutzerseite, sodass der Haken zu sehen ist. Dann, wenn du unterschreibst, kommt das, was in der Vorlage steht zusammen mit dem Zeitstempel als Unterschrift. [[Benutzer:Matoro20|''WHAT]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Matoro20|I'VE]] [[w:c:de.costummonster|DONE]] ''(Admin) 17:18, 8. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Bild Wie kann ich ein Bild ohne Rahmen einfügen? thumb|left Bowser 11:18, 10. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Einfach nur Datei:Bob-omb.gif das ist aber nicht so toll bei kleinen Bildern. [[Benutzer:Matoro20|''WHAT]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Matoro20|I'VE]] [[w:c:de.costummonster|DONE]] ''(Admin) 11:23, 10. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Danke Datei:Bob-omb.gifDatei:Bob-omb.gifDatei:Bob-omb.gifDatei:Bob-omb.gifBowser Hidaddelidoo Bowser. Hast du Infos zu deinem Fabelwesen gefunden? [[Benutzer:Matoro20|''WHAT]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Matoro20|I'VE]] [[w:c:de.costummonster|DONE]] ''(Admin) 14:55, 9. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Frage Da ich seit einiger Zeit mit vielen anderen Dingen beschäftigt bin, wollte ich dich fragen, ob du die Leitung von MonsterWiki und Fanfiction Monster Wiki übernehmen möchtest. Bitte antworte schnell. [[Benutzer:Matoro20|''WHAT]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Matoro20|I'VE]] [[w:c:de.costummonster|DONE]] ''(Admin) 07:04, 2. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Was müsste ich da alles machen?Bowser 09:13, 2. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Nun, ich würde dir Administratorenrechte erteilen und du müsstest die Aufgaben eines Administrators übernehmen. Dazu kannst du im Supportwiki beim Adminseminar mehr erfahren, da wird auch erklärt, wie die Aufgaben auszuführen sind. (Das Adminseminar war meine Idee) [[Benutzer:Matoro20|''WHAT]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Matoro20|I'VE]] [[w:c:de.costummonster|DONE]] ''(Admin) 14:10, 2. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Das lässt sich machen. Wen soll ich fragen, wenn ich dabei Probleme habe?Bowser 14:16, 2. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Mich oder ihn ich geb dir jetzt in beiden wikis adminrechte [[Benutzer:Matoro20|''WHAT]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Matoro20|I'VE]] [[w:c:de.costummonster|DONE]] ''(Admin) 09:18, 3. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Danke, ich werd mein bestes geben.Bowser 09:58, 3. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Bist du hier und im FFMW noch aktiv? [[Benutzer:Matoro20|''WHAT]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Matoro20|I'VE]] [[w:c:de.costummonster|DONE]] ''(Admin) 08:35, 24. Mai 2010 (UTC) Hin und wieder, aber meistens nur im Drachen wiki Bowser 16:14, 24. Mai 2010 (UTC) Was hältst du von einer Fusion von Monsterwiki und Drachenwiki? FFMW könnte dann auch noch dazukommen. [[Benutzer:Matoro20|''WHAT]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Matoro20|I'VE]] [[w:c:de.costummonster|DONE]] ''(Admin) 14:54, 25. Mai 2010 (UTC) Wie soll das gehen? Auf jeden Fall solltest du mit SNESuser sprechen, der is der einzige Admin im DrachenwikiBowser 15:51, 25. Mai 2010 (UTC) Das geht, indem man alle Artikel aus den Wikis in eines der drei verlegt. Und ich werd mit ihm sprechen. [[Benutzer:Matoro20|''WHAT]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Matoro20|I'VE]] [[w:c:de.costummonster|DONE]] ''(Admin) 13:23, 26. Mai 2010 (UTC) Sperrung Wende dich an Marc. [[Benutzer:Matoro20|''WHAT]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Matoro20|I'VE]] [[w:c:de.costummonster|DONE]] ''(Admin) 19:31, 30. Jun. 2010 (UTC) bild wie kann man bei seiner benutzer seite oben links ein bild einfügen? Mister Drache 15:13, 25. Jul. 2010 (UTC) ADMIN wie kann man administrator werden?Mister Drache 10:48, 26. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Indem dich ein anderer Admin zum Administrator ernennt, weil du im Wiki viel geleistet hast.Bowser 11:33, 26. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Du kannst hier niemanden zum Admin ernennen. Das kann nur ich, weil ich der einzige mit Bürokratenrechten in diesem Wiki bin. [[Benutzer:Matoro20|''WHAT]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Matoro20|I'VE]] [[w:c:de.costummonster|DONE]] ''(Admin) 10:45, 3. Aug. 2010 (UTC) bilder einfügen ich kann zur zeit keine bilder einfügen da mein internet viren abwehr programm nicht funktioniert.Mister Drache 08:20, 7. Aug. 2010 (UTC) ARBEITEN sag mal sind wir hier die einziegen die hier noch aktiv sind ?Mister Drache 14:50, 9. Aug. 2010 (UTC) MONSTERWORLD irgendwie ist das nicht so eine gute idee mit dieser fusion zwischen monster wiki und diesem anderen monster wiki ich find die passen einfach nicht so gut zu unserem wiki.Mister Drache 07:24, 14. Aug. 2010 (UTC) ja, das wiki hier ist eher so auf geister, drachen, etc. spezialisiert (mein erster eindruck zumindest^^)Drachenmagier 08:33, 5. Sep. 2010 (UTC) link wie macht man einen externen link?Mister Drache 07:22, 15. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Arena was hälst du davon wenn man in monster wiki auch so eine arena macht, wäre doch ganz cool.Mister Drache 08:07, 16. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Im Monsterworld haben sie eine Arena. Monstermaster7 sagt, die Fusion steht fest, danach wird es in dem vereinten Wiki natürlich auch eine Arena geben.Bowser 08:27, 16. Aug. 2010 (UTC) artikel löschen 3 tage??? werden alle artikel gelöscht nach drei tagen die kleiner als 1000 bit sind bitte sag nein!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Mister Drache 17:51, 18. Aug. 2010 (UTC) fusion wann wann ist eigentlich die fusion zwischen monster wiki und monster wiki.Mister Drache 14:39, 21. Aug. 2010 (UTC) diskussion nessi antwort das mit dem spielzeug u-boot stand in meiner quelle außerdem so langsam nervt es mich wirklich das wier beide hier die einzigen sind die etwas in diesem wiki schreiben.Mister Drache 16:31, 21. Aug. 2010 (UTC) traurige nachricht warum bin ich nicht mehr angemeldet und mein passwort habe ich vergessen und ein neues kann mir nicht zugesendet werden was soll ich jetzt nur machen Mit freundlichen grüssen Mister Drache Wieso kann dir kein neues Passwort zugesendet werden? Wenns wirklich nicht geht, würde ich mir an deiner Stelle einen neuen Account erstellen. Oder du schreibst an Marc-Philipp (In Wikia heisst er MtaÄ), der z. B. im [Kirby-Wiki arbeitet, der kennt sich gut aus, vielleicht kann er dir helfen Bowser 20:51, 24. Aug. 2010 (UTC) ach hab mich unter den namen mister drache2 wider angemeldet. Mister Drache2 17:13, 1. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Würdest du gerne wieder MisterDrache hießen?Monstermaster7talk@Monsterworld 06:10, 3. Sep. 2010 (UTC) jaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!Mister Drache2 12:32, 3. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Nagut ich lass mal meine Bezihungen Spielen Ich frage Tiim Bartel(Avatar)Monstermaster7talk@Monsterworld 06:50, 4. Sep. 2010 (UTC) drachenmagier ich habe mal drachenmagier gefragt ob er hier ein paar artikel schreibt.hoffentlich macht er mit.Mister Drache2 16:51, 2. Sep. 2010 (UTC) naja, haste so schön formuliert, da mache ich mal mit :-PDrachenmagier 16:13, 4. Sep. 2010 (UTC) achja und: ich freue mich schon auf dein mythologie-lexikon^^ lass ich mir ganz sicher nicht entgehen^^Drachenmagier 17:53, 4. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Danke. Ich werd dich sofort informieren. Leider fällt mir immer, wenn es fertig zu sein scheint, etwas neues ein, darum kanns noch dauern. bisher ca, 330 Seiten Bowser 18:52, 4. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Dankeschön, ich kenne das mitm neue sachen einfallen^^ aber je mehr ich über magie, mythologie etc. lesen kann, desto zufriedener ist mein geist^^Drachenmagier 19:16, 4. Sep. 2010 (UTC) würde sich als lexi im handel sicher gut verkaufen^^ in 300 jahren dann ist im internet ein mythologie-wiki und du stehst wie dr. drake in unserem drachen wiki :-P lol, und in klammern auch noch "existenz ungeklärt" das wäre zu lustig^^Drachenmagier 19:16, 4. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Meine Existenz ist wissenschaftlich bewiesen. Zur Not müsste ich eben als Geist meinen seit 300 Jahren inaktiven EbrithilBowser Account verwenden, um meine Existenz zu beweisen. Aber bis dahin lass ich es mir im Hades gut gehen. Bowser 19:57, 4. Sep. 2010 (UTC) ja, das wär lol, als geist wieder on kommen^^ KA aber das bringt mich i-wie zum lachen^^Drachenmagier 08:29, 5. Sep. 2010 (UTC) topbenutzer kann eigentlich ein topbenutzer gelöscht werden wenn er schon lange nicht mehr aktiv war?Mister Drache2 14:58, 3. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Da hab ich ehrlich gesagt keine Ahnung, du solltest vielleicht Matoro20 fragen.Bowser 17:24, 3. Sep. 2010 (UTC) naja der ist ja nicht aktiv(genauso wie die ganzen anderen benutzer).Mister Drache2 17:26, 3. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Ja, ich weis, aber da kann ich leider nichts machen. Wieso ist das denn so wichtig?Bowser 17:30, 3. Sep. 2010 (UTC) heim was hälst du eigentlich davn wenn wier hier ein monsterheim aufmachen, wollte die seite gerne anlegen mochte aber das du noch mal deinen senf dazu abgibst. Mister Drache2 16:09, 7. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Klar, super Idee, bin dafürBowser 17:26, 7. Sep. 2010 (UTC) ich auch^^Drachenmagier 17:57, 7. Sep. 2010 (UTC) binn mal gespannt welches tier du dier aussuchst.Mister Drache2 09:09, 9. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Wenn du mich persönlich kennen würdest, wüsstest du, dass die Eulis meine wichtigste Schöpfung und darum auch meine Favouriten sind.Bowser 17:39, 9. Sep. 2010 (UTC) xD ich kenn dich nich persönlich, aber lang genug, um gewusst zu haben, dass du dir nen euli nimmst^^ süße tierchen^^Drachenmagier 18:26, 9. Sep. 2010 (UTC) weble wäre nett wenn du weble ein paar sachen erklärst er ist noch nicht so gut mit wikia vertraut er und ich kennen ihn übrigends. werde im im wiki helfenMister Drache2 18:53, 7. Sep. 2010 (UTC) WOLPERTINGER greif, mantikor,spinx und hippokamp sind das eigentlich auch wolpertinger die sind nämlich auch aus verschiedenen teilen zusammen gesetzt.Mister Drache2 06:34, 10. Sep. 2010 (UTC) U-BOOT WIKI hi e-bowser falls du etwas über u-boote oder die bundeswehr weist denn kanst du auch mal auf meinem wiki über u-boote schreiben.Mister Drache2 06:58, 10. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Danke, aber da kenn ich mich nicht so ausBowser 17:07, 10. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Vandalen Hier wird randaliert, wahrscheinlich, weil dieser Typ nicht Admin wird. Halt bitte mal die Augen offen. [[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Math']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.costummonster|'Fanfiction']] ''(Admin) 16:50, 12. Sep. 2010 (UTC) tote hose so langsam ist in monster wiki nichts mehr losGabelahubelaba 07:16, 10. Okt. 2010 (UTC) jiiippiii!!! dein eulicon ist erschienen, außerdem werde ich es mir bald (als E-Book) kaufen!!Gabelahubelaba 18:45, 8. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Viel Spaß damit, aber das ist nur eine Vorabversion. Nennen wir es mal Teil 1, da ich ständig dabei bin, es zu überarbeiten. Bowser 17:58, 9. Dez. 2010 (UTC) wenn dein eulicon komplett fertig ist, wird es, es dann auch bei amazon oder in der buchhandlung geben.Gabelahubelaba 09:04, 25. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Ps. Fröhliche Weihnachten!!!Gabelahubelaba 09:04, 25. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Ausdrucksweise Ja, Leute, es gibt mich noch, ich habe dieses Wiki mal weiterlaufen lassen. Ich wollte dir, Bowser, nur mal schnell sagen, dass du Aussagen wie "Dann lasse ich mal meine Beziehungen spielen", besser lässt. Hier bei Wikia gibt es keine Vetternwirtschaft oder ähnliche Dinge. Die Helfer und Admins und auch Tim helfen jedem gerne. [[User:Matoro20|''Math]][[User Talk:Matoro20|(Talk)'']] 10:36, 4. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Wann hab ich das gesagt? Ich könnte mich nicht erinnern. Bowser 18:29, 4. Jan. 2011 (UTC)